


How are you still holding on

by originalPseudonym



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, and sad, this is short and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalPseudonym/pseuds/originalPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s being beaten to death right in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How are you still holding on

 

He brings her to the ground so hard that it breaks along with her back. He watches her as she slides down slanted concrete. Your feet are frozen to the ground below you.

“Terezi…” you say to yourself, as if it will help convince your feet to move. Kanaya growls beside you.  

Terezi slides further down and you can hear the strangled noise that comes out of her mouth from where you stand. Her head lulls over the side and the strangled sound rises in pitch when she feels the heat of the lava.

“No.” This time it comes as a whisper.

He grabs her wrist in a bone-crushing grip at the last second, hoisting her up and behind him with a manic smile the entire time. A flash of white comes from above and narrowly misses the both of them. He yanks her into a headlock and you snap out of whatever was holding you back.

You snarl and equip your sickle. Kanaya brings her chainsaw out with an outraged cry of her own.

You hold your hand up in a fist that’s so tight that your palms are probably bleeding.

“Oh _hell_ no,” you yell. Gamzee’s eyes lock with yours and Terezi tries to lift her head toward you.

“Let her go this _instant_ you heinous cod packing shit mime,” you continue, voice growing in volume with every syllable. “We aren’t gonna hug it out _this_ time bro, I’ll tell you that much right fucking now!”

“Honk,” he says, grin still evident on his face. His grip tightens and Terezi tries to kick her way free. You scream in rage.

Kanaya is already ahead of you, rainbow drinker speed on her side. You are right behind her, eyes set on Gamzee, sickle in hand.

Gamzee throws Terezi to the ground. He holds up his fists up in something that looks more like offense than defense, but when Kanaya jumps and bears down with her chainsaw, he sidesteps.

He backs up farther down the slab of concrete and Kanaya follows him. He sidesteps her chainsaw once again and she hisses.

Terezi is lying on her back. She tries to get up but can’t, and your rage switches to worry faster than it appeared in the first place. You leave Kanaya to deal with Gamzee. You kneel down to Terezi and cradle her head in your lap. She groans.

“Terezi,” you say, voice breaking. You try and lift the make-shift blind fold off. She brings her hand up and attempts to swat you away.

“No,” she says, voice small.

“Ok,” you say. “Ok.”

You hear a screech and you look up. Gamzee’s missing an arm and you give a bitter smile despite the fact that there are tears stinging your eyes. He runs, and Kanaya chases him. You know he won’t outrun her.

“Is Kanaya getting him?” she asks, grasping your wrist with her hand.

Yeah,” you say, stroking her hair with your other hand. “I’m sorry Terezi.”

“For-” She coughs up teal. “For what?”

“For being me, I just,” A pained sound comes from deep inside your chest before you continue. “I just wish I would have done something. I should’ve known. I’m sorry.”

“Karkat,” she says, and you can tell it takes a lot of effort.

She continues. “Shut up and quit being a big baby.” You laugh through your tears.

You hear another scream and you look up just in time to the top half of Gamzee’s body sever with the bottom.

“Is he-?”

“Yeah,” you say. “Yeah he is.”

She smiles and you just notice some of her teeth are missing. Your stomach churns and you sniff.

“Will you quit crying?” she says, feigning playfulness. But she’s crying too, and it makes you cry harder.

There’s a pause, and suddenly you’re angry again. “I’m going to get John’s evil relative to revive you if its last thing I do in this shitty excuse of a game.”

Later, you’ll find out that the chances of her revival fell into the lava, and you’ll sob into Kanaya’s shoulder.

But it is now, not later.

“I promise Terezi.” You don’t get a reply.

You look down and find out that she’s gone.

You aren’t angry anymore.

Just numb.


End file.
